


congratulations

by yadoiangel



Series: Olympic Village Shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Olympic Village Shenanigans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: There's a certain energy that only exists within the olympic village, and it all comes to head when Oikawa Tooru wins gold in the men's national volleyball championship.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Olympic Village Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840729
Comments: 13
Kudos: 200





	congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> 402 was released and this is how I cope. Mostly born out of me remembering the olympic village shenanigans, and Oikawa Tooru finally showing up, egged on by [Lou,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxmddream/pseuds/bxmddream) so thank her too. Enjoy? 

“And Argentina does it again! Argentina has won against Japan once again! Ninja Shoyo got a hand on the ball, but it looked like he was just a tad bit too late for it and the ball flew away from his hands! What an incredible end to the Olympic Men’s Volleyball Finals ladies and gentlemen! After a grueling 5 sets Argentina walks away with the gold! Just look at them down there! The crowd is going absolutely wild…”

Oikawa was kneeling on the court, panting, not really seeing or hearing anything at the moment. The realization was just washing over him—they’d won. _He’d_ won, just like he’d promised to everyone across the court all those years ago. _Finally,_ he thought.

His team hustled to lift him up, and he came back to. He could hear their cheers, as well as the screams from the crowd. He could see across the court, where most of the Japan team was wearing _smiles,_ even in defeat. He could see Iwaizumi off to the side, clapping for him with that self-deprecating grin Oikawa knew so well. It gave Oikawa a rush.

Much later, Oikawa was sprawled on a sofa fiddling with his phone in one hand and his medal in the other in the large lobby of the building reserved for the men’s volleyball teams. The stair doors banged open and out came most of the Japan national team.

“Oikawa-san! What are you doing lying around?” Hinata asked him.

“Why, I was waiting for you all, of course! Where’s Ushiwaka?” Oikawa replied, looking around the group with a smug smile appearing on his face.

“He stayed in his room, with Omi-kun. Said he didn’t want to join in on the parties. His loss,” Hinata answered with a shrug, “Why?”

“Oh nothing~ just wanted to rub this gold medal I’m wearing in his face~” Oikawa said laughingly, waving around said medal.

“You really are a crappy guy,” Iwaizumi said as he walked closer to them, having just entered the building.

“Iwa-chan! Will you stop calling me that! It’s been years!” Oikawa said grumpily.

“Iwaizumi-kun! You know him?” Bokuto asked his athletic trainer.

“Yeah, we were on the same high school together,” Iwaizumi answered dismissively.

“Iwa-chan, is that all I am to you?” Oikawa asked with a pout.

Miya Atsumu came running out from the staircase just then, screaming at Hinata, Kageyama, Bokuto, Komori, Hakuba, Hoshiumi, and Hyakuzawa to “Let’s go before Aran catches me!” and then ran out of the building, leaving everyone staring at him.

“I’m betting you Ojiro-san finds him and drags him back before midnight,” Kageyama said to Hinata after a beat.

“You’re on! I’m gonna help Atsumu-kun hide until after midnight!” Hinata replied, running out as well.

“Hey you can’t help!” Kageyama screamed after him, rushing to catch up.

“Waizumi-kun! Wanna come? We’re going to the party over at the swim teams’ building!” Bokuto invited him as he was walking out, dragging the rest of the group out the door.

“Nah, I’m beat. You guys go ahead,” Iwaizumi answered him, and soon after he and Oikawa were left alone staring at each other.

“You waited down here just to show off?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa after a beat.

“I would have gone up to his room if I knew which was his,” Oikawa answered, “And you didn’t answer me, Iwa-chan,” he added with a teasing lilt to his voice and sultry eyes.

“I regret you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi told him with a sigh, grabbing him by the back of his head and dragging him to the elevators.

“So mean, Iwa-chan! Is this really how you should treat a world champion?” Oikawa was still teasing even when he had to bend down because of Iwaizumi’s hold.

“You,” Iwaizumi started as the elevators opened, “Are riding _entirely_ too high on this win,” He continued as they got in, slamming Oikawa against one wall. When the doors closed said, “Time to bring you back down, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa gasped as he was suddenly pulled down to meet Iwaizumi’s lips, giving free reign to his tongue as well. After a moment Oikawa returned the kiss, hands roaming from Iwaizumi’s neck to the waistband of his pants, going around to the front and undoing the button and zipper.

Iwaizumi’s caught his hands, biting on his lips in reproof. Oikawa moaned, freeing his hands from Iwaizumi’s hold to pull their hips together, grinding. Iwaizumi wrapped his other arm around the other’s waist, lifting him up on the rail and pushing his hips between Oikawa’s, moaning softly into his mouth.

The elevators dinged and they broke apart, Iwaizumi holding up his pants with one hand as he grabbed Oikawa’s hand and practically dragged him out of the elevators to his room in his hurry.

“Iwa-chan, which room is Ushiwaka’s?” Oikawa asked excitedly as an idea popped into his head.

“Why the hell are you asking me that now?” Iwaizumi shot out.

“Let’s do it beside his room!” Oikawa announced.

Iwaizumi stopped and slammed Oikawa lightly against a door, trapping him in with his arms on either side of the taller and a knee between his thighs.

“Will you stop thinking about Ushiwaka?! Besides, I don’t think that would even work. He’s probably having his own sex right now,” Iwaizumi scolded, taking a few tries before his keycard was accepted.

“Who would fuck _him?!_ ” Oikawa asked as he squirmed, trying to get Iwaizumi to remove his jersey.

“Sakusa,” Iwaizumi answered shortly, then opened up the door behind the taller and pushed him inside.

He locked the door and kissed Oikawa, pushing him against the wall and palming at the front of his shorts. Oikawa returned the kiss, all the left-over adrenaline from the game coming back as he was pushed into the wall by the hips, his already hard dick straining against his boyfriend’s palm.

“Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tried saying, getting distracted by Iwaizumi’s lips.

Iwaizumi broke off, asking, “What is it?” as he pulled off Oikawa’s jersey.

“I know I’m riding high on the win right now, but what’s your excuse? You lost,” Oikawa teased, egging him on.

Iwaizumi was silent at that, removing his own jersey and pants. When he was down to his boxers, he went up close to Oikawa ear, whispering, “Shut up, Tooru,” before licking the shell with the lightest of touches, causing the taller to shiver.

He started kissing and sucking down the side of Oikawa’s neck; occasionally biting harshly on random spots the way he knew he liked it. Oikawa’s hands started pawing at his boxers, trying to remove it but he dodged his hands, holding Oikawa’s wrists in one hand as he continued his downward trek on Oikawa’s front with his mouth, kneeling. With his other hand he pulled the brunette’s shorts and underwear in one go, running his teeth along Oikawa’s v-line, making him squirm.

“Iwa-chan, you know that tickles,” Oikawa said as he tried to wriggle away.

Iwaizumi chuckled into his groin, thinking, _This never gets old,_ then bit down on one side of Oikawa’s hips—the hardest he’s gone yet. It made Oikawa cry out and throw his head back, hands trying to cover his mouth but Iwaizumi held them together fast.

Iwaizumi stood up, admiring the marks he’d left. He smirked as Oikawa picked up his head from against the wall, seeing the dazed look in his eyes. Before Oikawa could say anything he dragged him further into the room towards the bed, stopping to pick up lube and 3 condoms from a drawer. Oikawa noticed, and finally found his voice.

“I thought you said you were beat, Iwa-chan~ Why do you have three?” he said with a smirk. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, throwing Oikawa on the bed and sitting on his on his dick, not heavily enough to actually hurt but enough to make Oikawa pay attention.

“I said shut up, Tooru,” he said as he ground down.

“Make me,” Oikawa said challengingly even as he groaned.

He did just that, leaning down to catch Oikawa’s lips in a savage kiss, tongue and teeth clashing. Oikawa returned the kiss just as forcefully, hands pulling at the shorter’s hips and bucking up his own in an effort to have Iwaizumi grind down on him again. _This is gonna be rough_ , Oikawa realized, getting all the more excited.

“Iwa-chan please, get rid of those boxers and fuck me already,” Oikawa said after a while, breaking off the impromptu make out session.

“Why are you always so impatient?” Iwaizumi asked as he got off to remove his underwear and reach for the lube that fell off the bed.

“I’ve been on edge the whole evening. Been waiting for you to finish up, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he stretched out on the bed, putting his hands behind his head and smiling at his boyfriend beatifically even as he displayed his naked, marked body. Iwaizumi was mesmerized.

He took a deep, steadying breath before kneeling on the bed again, taking hold of Oikawa’s ankles and spreading them, eyes locked on the way the other’s dick bounced. He uncapped the lube and poured it directly on Oikawa’s dick, making him twitch at the coldness.

“W-Wait! You did that on purpose!” Oikawa complained.

“You’re the one who said hurry up,” Iwaizumi replied with a snicker, jerking Oikawa off as his other hand went lower to prep his entrance. Oikawa hummed, spreading his legs wider for Iwaizumi’s fingers. He started rubbing circles around his ass, growing more insistent as Oikawa’s moans grew louder. Finally he pushed in two fingers and scissored them, making Oikawa gasp and arch his back, hands pulling at his own hair.

“Hajime, please, I’m ready,” Oikawa hissed out, hips thrusting into Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwaizumi shivered at the way Oikawa said his given name, taking his hand off his dick to push off his own underwear and pour more lube on his own. He jerked himself a few times, kneeling closer between Oikawa’s thighs and pushed in slowly. Oikawa let out a long, drawn out moan, head falling back and eyes closing in pleasure.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi called as he paused, tapping on his hips, “Eyes on me,” he said and Oikawa’s snapped to his, remembering this particular quirk of his boyfriend. Iwaizumi always liked seeing the look in the brunette’s eyes as he fucked him, seeing the careful mask fall away. Then Iwaizumi braced himself on his knees, grabbing hold of Oikawa’s ass as he sped up, thrusting long and deep.

“H-Hajime,” Oikawa gasped out, eyes watering from staring up at Iwaizumi and from the pleasure, “I’m not gonna last,” he whined, hands going to his own dick and jerking himself off.

At that, Iwaizumi gathered him in his arms, once again face to face as close as they can be, still thrusting hard. He was breathing harshly right in Oikawa’s face, still staring. He whispered, “Let go, then,” punctuated by a thrust he knew would drive the brunette mad and a bite to the collarbone, and Oikawa did—crying out a “Fuck!” and shooting his load between them while practically writhing in Iwaizumi’s arms.

Iwaizumi slowed down his thrusts, hands wrapping around Oikawa’s own and milking his dick, then completely pulled out when he stopped shaking. He was nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck, humming and kissing, pulling him down to relax on the bed. Iwaizumi was just letting Oikawa recover from the rush but he noticed the brunette getting drowsy, so he flicked Oikawa on the adam’s apple to wake him up, rummaging around for another condom.

“I’m not done with you yet, Tooru,” he said with a grin as Oikawa realized what he was in for the night.

* * *

Oikawa was finally down back on earth, as Iwaizumi put it. He was all but asleep on the bed, Iwaizumi just finishing up on cleaning them. He was also _subtly_ admiring all the marks he left on him, noticing a few bruises around his thighs he couldn’t remember he left.

“Oi, Crappykawa, get up for a minute. You ruined the sheets,” Iwaizumi thumped a pillow on his head.

“Leave it for tomorrow, Iwa-chan, let me sleep. You wore me out,” Oikawa complained, throwing the pillow back at him.

“I did that so when you get interviewed tomorrow, you wouldn’t be a complete piece of crap,” Iwaizumi told him, deciding to drag Oikawa from the bed to the floor so he could finally change the sheets and sleep.

“Ow! Iwa-chan why are you always so mean to me?” Oikawa pouted on the floor, curling up on himself.

“I told you, you ruined the sheets. Look,” Iwaizumi said, pointing out a particularly wet spot that Oikawa didn’t want to think about, “You might be able to sleep on this but I won’t.”

“Fine. Just hurry up, I won’t be able to move a muscle tomorrow,” Oikawa grumbled, getting up and looking for something he could wear, “And by the way, you didn’t answer my question.”

“Which one?” Iwaizumi asked as he balled up the soiled linen and took new ones out from the bedside drawer.

“Why you were riding high right up there with me,” Oikawa said with a grin, “Don’t think I didn’t notice,” he added as he noticed Iwaizumi pause with what he was doing.

“I already told you why,” Iwaizumi answered as nonchalantly as he could, but Oikawa noticed the growing blush on his cheeks. Oikawa knew why, of course, right from the start when he saw Iwaizumi clapping for him hours before. He was just enjoying teasing his boyfriend about it.

“Nuh uh, I don’t think that’s it,” Oikawa said with a shake of his head, finding the luggage bag with Iwaizumi’s clothes and putting on pajamas, “I think it’s because the ceremonies after the match brought you back to when we played together on a team,” he said.

“You’re talking nonsense now, Dumbass,” Iwaizumi said dismissively as he got in bed in the nude, “Why would you _ever_ think that?” he asked.

“Because, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he got in bed again, snuggling up against Iwaizumi’s side to whisper in his ear, “It brought _me_ back. I remember how you’d get after we’d win a match. You had the same face on when I saw you after _I_ won, which is hilarious because _you_ lost,” Oikawa could feel the goosebumps along the shorter’s neck, knowing just what he was doing.

Iwaizumi has forgotten how perceptive the setter could be. He knew what Oikawa was doing too, and he debated the logistics of giving in to another round. He only had one set of bed sheets here, and the condoms were all used. He _could_ get more, there _was_ a guy going around distributing the stuff, but—he glanced at the clock, 1:30am—it was already late and they still had a full day tomorrow and he knew just how much he took out of Oikawa. He sighed and covered his eyes with the arm Oikawa wasn’t using as a pillow.

“Go to bed, Trashykawa,” he told the taller who only giggled in his ear.

“Aww did I tire you out already? Were you the one to play a full five sets today?” Oikawa teased. He got another smack to the head with a pillow.

“I know 8 different ways to completely break your knee, so I suggest you stop being so annoying and rest,” Iwaizumi deadpanned. Oikawa grumbled, tossing and turning around before finding a comfortable position on Iwaizumi’s chest.

When Iwaizumi was sure Oikawa was close to sleep, he said a quiet “Congratulations, Tooru,” before settling in to sleep himself.

Oikawa heard, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations, and happy birthday, Oikawa! (come scream at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/yadoiAnghel))


End file.
